Ashikabi Dragon
by KageSekai
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, a la edad de 7 años fue abandonado por su padre, pero a su suerte entró en Fairy Tail, pero un día, su orgullo es destrozado y cuando escapa al bosque, entonces ve a una persona en peligro, pero no se imagino que por ayudar a esa persona, se volvería un Ashikabi, ahora tomará una gran decisión que cambiará la historia suya como la de muchas otras personas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título.- Ashikabi Dragon.**_

 _ **Crossfic: Fairy Tail y Sekirei.**_

 _ **Parejas: Al final del fic (↓).**_

 _ **Resumen: Natsu Dragneel, a la edad de 7 años fue abandonado por su padre, pero a su suerte entro en Fairy Tail, pero un día, su orgullo es destrozado y cuando escapa al bosque, entonces ve a una persona en peligro, pero no se imagino que por ayudar a esa persona, se volvería un Ashikabi, ahora tomara una gran decisión que cambiará la historia suya como la de muchas otras personas.**_

 _ **Nota: Natsu inteligente, pervertido y muy fuerte.**_

 _ **Fic: Hecho a pedido de Kytsuneblue, que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_** _ **.- Ashikabi del Destino.**_

Era un día normal en el famoso y destructivo gremio No. 1 de todo Fiore, el gremio de magos Fairy Tail, quien como era común en ese tiempo, la nueva generación vivía su día a día, con la típica pelea del mago de fuego y el mago de hielo, Natsu Dragneel y Grey Fullbaster respectivamente, con una joven Erza quien comía un pastel de fresa que Natsu le regalo para que no interviniera en su pelea contra Grey y demostrar que él era mejor y una Mira quien se burlaba de ambos magos, con una Lisanna animando a su esposo y Elfman viendo todo con muchos nervios.

Pero la pelea ya estaba siendo muy buena a comparación de otros, la pelea estaba durando, lo que llamo la atención de Makarov y de Laxus, como a su vez de Gildarts, viendo como Grey tenía dificultades para ganar, pero no lo culpaban, Natsu se movía mejor que nunca y sus movimientos eran precisos, aunque seguían siendo salvajes, pero era increíble, solo hasta que un idiota dejo un charco de cerveza y Natsu tropezó cuando iba a acabar todo con un puño.

Grey en ese momento, uso su hielo y aventó a Natsu fuera de las puertas del gremio, entonces la batalla la gano el mago de hielo, pero para los magos que notaron el motivo supieron que su chocaban puños, era probable que Natsu ganara, pero solo era una batalla y eso pasaría mañana y Natsu iba a ser el vencedor y Grey al perder entrenaría y ambos se harían más fuerte de esa manera.

Pero entonces Natsu sintió mucha rabia, el habría ganado, algo causo que se tropezará, pero si decía eso, todos pensarían que era una excusa… tal vez lo era.

Natsu Dragneel cansado de que sus peleas fueran interrumpidas, soborno a Erza con un pastel, ya que por 2 motivos era importante no se concentrará en la pelea.

La 1ra era que ella la hubiera detenido y la 2da, ella lo detendría de hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero tenía que, si no lo hacía no sería fuerte, pero entonces apareció Grey, solo Grey y miro a Natsu con una mirada de arrogancia.

– Parece que soy mejor que tú rosadito – Se burló el joven azabache al mago de fuego.

– No será así la próxima vez ya veras, cuando volvamos a pelear seré más fuerte, y pedirás perdón, Yuki-Hime (Princesa de hielo) – Dijo Natsu enojado.

– No pasara, eso de que un dragón te crío ya es aburrido, un dragón, esas criaturas ya no existen desde hace 400 o quizás más años, solo con seres de viejos cuentos, ya deja de fingir – Dijo Grey ya harto de la actuación del mago con eso de ser hijo de un dragón.

– No es mentira, Igneel es un dragón y yo soy su hijo, yo seré el mago más fuerte de todo el gremio, superare a Erza, Mira, Laxus, Gildarts, incluso venceré al maestro – Dijo Natsu con ira en su mirada.

– No podrás, no puedes ni durar un segundo con ellos, únicamente eres apaleado con un solo golpe, eres patético y no eres más fuerte que yo, deja de fingir lo del dragón, te vez patético, es más fácil decir la verdad de que eres un Dragon Slayer de 2da generación – Dijo Grey tratando de que Natsu aceptara que los dragones no existen.

– No soy un asesino de Lacrima, soy uno de verdad, no pienso dejar que un imbécil que no pudo con un demonio, diga que no existe un dragón – Dijo un cabreado Natsu, lo único aparte de que se coman su carne que más odia, es que alguien se burle de su poder y crea que es una Lacrima, es casi como quitarle un pastel de fresa a Erza.

– Qué dijiste – Pregunto un muy cabreado Grey tras escuchar las palabras de Natsu, el cual tomaba un tono muy demoniaco, como la misma Mirajane cuando hablaban del pasado de su maestra y Deliora.

Ambos magos se miraron, listos para ir contra el otro, sabían que estaban enojados por tocar partes muy sensibles del otro, aunque no estaban solos, ya que Lisanna, Kana, Levy, Elfman y Mirajane estaban viendo eso, ella únicamente no molestaba a los 2 porque era más divertido ver como peleaban y ver como terminaban.

– Además – Dijo Grey llamando la atención de Natsu y los presentes – Dices ser el hijo de un dragón y tener su poder, lo llamas el dragón más fuerte, pero no puedes derrotarme o a Erza, te llamas un Slayer y no puedes con Wyverns, dices que serás fuerte, pero jamás eres más fuerte que yo, tu eres un Dragon Slayer de 2da generación que no puede ser fuerte y siempre estará debajo de mí, eso es lo que eres, un débil asesino que no puede contra un niño que fue derrotado por un demonios, yo puedo decir que mi magia es fuerte y todo porque lo vi con mis ojos, pero y tú, que ha hecho tu fuego… nada – Dijo Grey tocando puntos muy sensibles del Slayer – No eres fuerte, solo destruyes todo y eso es lo que te causa problemas, tú no eres un dragón, eres un niño jugando a ser un dragón – Natsu entonces sintió como su orgullo fue dañado.

Natsu apretó sus puños, no toleraría ese comentario, estaba por lanzarse contra Grey y romperle toda la cara con su fuego de dragón, pero entonces ella apareció, la única persona aparte de Mira que lograba calmar a los 2 niños, Erza Scarlet, quien miro a todos lados notando a un molesto Natsu y un niño sonriendo arrogantemente Grey.

– Que está pasando – Pregunto ella con su autoridad en los cielos.

Los magos o al menos Grey se quedó de piedra, pero entonces Natsu se volteó y se retiró con los ojos tapados pos su cabello, lo que dejo confundida a Erza, no era normal de Natsu no retarla a una batalla cuando la veía y menos tras haber perdido con Grey, pero de la nada fijo su vista con la del mago de hielo.

– Que paso – Ordeno y el mago de hielo le contó todo, desde la pelea hasta la batalla verbal, una vez acabo, Erza golpeo a Grey y lo dejo con la cabeza en el suelo – Así que por eso estaba así – Dijo ella un poco enojada – Sabes lo delicado que es el tema de Igneel para él, ya sea de verdad o no, no tenías derecho a decir nada – Cuando Grey estaba por comenzar a hablar – Tú empezaste ¿o no? – Grey cayó, eso era verdad, él había empezado con la batalla verbal – "Al menos parece que esa idea no está en su cabeza… dejar el gremio, no hagas eso Natsu" – Pensó Erza al saber que el mago pensaba dejar el gremio si perdía contra Grey el día de hoy.

Ese día era el 7 de 7 (Julio) de X778, Natsu se dijo a si mismo que dejaría el gremio si perdía contra Grey el día que su padre lo abandonó, pero Erza noto que esa idea ya no estaba en Natsu y eso le agrado, Natsu era como un hermano menor y ella quería proteger a su nueva familia como pago por Bobo y el poder haber protegido la anterior.

Pero ese día algo sucedería que cambiaría la historia de los magos y sobre todo del mago de fuego.

* * *

En el bosque estaba Natsu con fuego en su puño, golpeando rocas tras rocas, su poder era muy grande y su entrenamiento incluso peor de lo que una vez vivió, pero era necesario para él.

De la nada, un olor llenó su nariz, un aroma que conocía al vivir cazando a su comida, el olor de sangre, pero no de animal, era sangre humana, Natsu entonces miró a su alrededor, el olor era lejano, pero eso no indicaba que lo que haya matado igual o que estuviera sola.

Natsu se preparó para ir a ese lugar, gracias a su entrenamiento, pelear contra personas fuertes era algo fácil, incluso con su fuego podría escapar con facilidad si fuera necesario, por lo que con cautela se dirigía a dónde provenía el olor a sangre.

Camino hasta llegar a un camino del bosque y noto los cuerpos de personas, eso lo enfado, pero miro que mato a todas esas personas, notando al responsable por eso.

Un cabello plateado largo atado en una cola de caballo, con 2 mechones a los lados de su cara y uno grande en la frente, tenía una tez blanca y unos ojos de un color gris, usaba un top de cuero negro con una minifalda negra y unas media blanca que llegaban arriba de las rodillas y un Haori gris sobre sus hombros con una marca extraña de un ave con 1 circulo con el símbolo del Ying-Yang y 4 Magatamas, 2 de cada lado.

Frente a ella una joven mujer que usaba el mismo uniforme, su cabello castaño que era corto pero con unos largos mechones, tenía los ojos castaños, su tez era blanca, ella llevaba unos guantes rojos con la misma marca de un pájaro con las 4 Magatamas y el símbolo Ying-Yang.

La peli platina que usaba una espada y la castaña que usaba guantes, ambas listas para pelear, pero con diferencia que solo la de cabello platino olía a sangre y se notaba sus ojos violentos mientras que la otra era tenía unos suaves y calmados ojos y no olía a sangre.

Natsu noto la pelea, pero algo que su padre le había enseñado es que la vida era hermosa y que cuando alguien hacía mal, detenerlo debía, claro que el dragón hablaba de aquello que estaba en su límite y era un recuerdo sobre un dragón negro, pero Natsu no entendió eso.

Cuando la pelea empezó noto que la joven amable, estaba lastimada, lo que indicaba que hace ya un tiempo y que la malvada joven era la que iba ganando.

– Ya detente Karasuba, los humanos no tienen nada que ver con nosotros – Dijo la joven castaña la que hablo.

– No seas idiota Yume, los humanos débiles deben de morir, son pura basura que llenan el mundo de inutilidad, el matarlos es lo único que merecen los débiles y los fuertes vivirán para gobernar a los débiles– Dijo Karasuba a Yume.

– No te dejare hacer eso, todos tenemos motivo y deseos de vivir, no importa que o como, te detendré, los humanos deben de vivir, los débiles serán fuertes y detendrán lo malvado, siempre y cuando se unan – Dijo amablemente Yume a su compañera – Además crees que lograras ganar cuando Miya y Kazehana – Dijo Yume.

– Cuando lleguen habrás muerto – Dijo en la voz como un fuerte susurro, como la voz que tendría la muerte.

De la nada la mujer desapareció y apareció al lado de la mujer, Yume quería moverse, pero sus heridas en las piernas, lo evitaron, entonces la espada se acercó al cuello de ella, la mujer fue mandada a volar y chocar contra un árbol por un fuego y un grito infantil que decía _**[Karyu no Tekken]**_.

Entonces delante de lado de Yume y frente a Karasuba, un niño de 8 años de cabellera rosa con unos afilados ojos Jade.

– No sé qué está pasando y me importa un bledo, pero aquellos que lastiman a las personas inocentes deben de ser detenidas, por las malas o las malas, eso me enseño mi padre – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en su cara _**– [Karyu no Hoko]**_ – Y un rugido salió de su boca y fue contra Karasuba.

– Inútil – Dijo para cortar el fuego, pero no todo y salió dañada – Imposible, como es posible – Dijo Karasuba sorprendida.

– No hay forma de que eso pueda cortar las flamas de un dragón – Dijo Natsu llamando la atención de las 2 sorprendidas féminas – Te iras ahora o tendré que hacerte daño para que dejes a las personas en paz – Dijo Natsu con fuego en su puño.

– Acasos son tus amigos o conocidos, que lastima – Dijo Karasuba con sarcasmo en su voz.

– No, en realidad ni idea de quienes sean – Eso sorprendió a las 2 chicas – pero mi padre, siempre dijo " _Aquello que no aprecian la vida, deben ser castigados, asustados y dominados, de esa manera verán lo horrendo que es, cuando están por perder lo que han quitado"_ – Dijo Natsu recordando uno de los consejos de su padre dragón.

Yume se sonrojo y su corazón empezó a latir al ver la expresión seria del niño y sus palabras, ya que esas eran sus creencias, entonces noto como Karasuba miraba con diversión al niño, ella sabía que Karasuba mataría al niño.

De la nada Karasuba corrió a una gran velocidad, pero cuando llego y corto el niño estaba arriaba de ella y grito _**[Karyu no Kagitsume]**_ y con una patada puso el rostro de Karasuba en el piso.

– Como creí, eres como Grey, lanzándote antes que nada – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en cara.

 _/NA: Este Natsu será un poco más observador y un poco más inteligente a su yo niño, pero arriba dije que Natsu sería más inteligente/._

Natsu entonces miro como se levantó y con su puño en fuego golpeo el rostro de Karasuba y la llevo a un árbol, donde continúo sus golpes, entonces se detuvo e hizo que Karasuba mirara sus ojos jade.

– Te lo advierto, si vuelves a matar, te hare sentir un miedo mucho más grande – Dijo Natsu con una mirada muy enojada, la cual sonrojo a Karasuba y su corazón empezó a latir.

Entonces Natsu dejo a las 2 mujeres, iba a ayudar a Yume, pero Karasuba se paró silenciosamente y cuando estaba por atacar por la espalda de Natsu, un agresivo viento que la corto un poco y una espada en su cuello la detuvieron.

Natsu noto 2 olores con el anterior viento y giro su rostro para verlas mejor.

Una era una joven de la misma edad que Yume y Karasuba, un lacio cabello morado, una tez blanca y unos ojos de un color rojo-marrón, usaban el mismo traje que Yume y Karasuba, llevaba una espada en mano y parecía la más fuerte de todas.

La otra era de un cabello negro largo suelto, unos ojos castaños y una tez blanca, ella tenía una fuerza muy baja comparada con la de Yume y no llevaba armas, pero Natsu noto un gran poder, ambas estaban cerca de Karasuba amenazandola.

– Vas a detenerte Karasuba o no – Pregunto seriamente la peli morada a la peli platina.

– Si son 4 contra 1 o solo ustedes 2 no hay forma de que continúe, así que me detengo – Dijo ella alzando sus manos – "Aunque mi cuerpo no quiere cortar al niño y eso me ha quitado las ganas de una batalla" – Pensó Karasuba para sí misma viendo al chico que hacía latir su corazón como loca.

Entonces ambas se alejaron de Karasuba y ella se fue tranquilamente, entonces, tanto Miya y Kazehana, voltearon y sus ojos se pasaron a la No. 8 Yume y su vista cayó al mago peli rosa que había salvado a su amiga y cuando estaba por hablar… se desmayó.

Eso preocupo a Kazehana y a Yume, pero Miya observaba detenidamente al niño.

– Luego hablamos de tus gustos Shotacones Miya, ahora debemos salvar al niño que estaba por matar Karasuba – Bromeo en parte Kazehana.

Miya se enojó como se sonrojo, si el niño era lindo, pero no era una Shotacona, pero lo noto, ayudo a sus 2 amigas y se llevó al chico a sus cuarteles a sanarlo, aunque a Yume le preocupaba más el niño sin saber el porqué.

* * *

Ya habían llegado y asegurado al niño en tratamientos, pero Yume dijo que vigilaría que nada malo le pasara hasta que su médico volviera o evitar que Karasuba lo matara y descansara su cuerpo de la larga batalla.

Kazehana y Miya asintieron, ambas dejaron sola a Yume con el niño, mirando su cuerpo, aunque nada más era desgaste de energía mágica, bastaban con descanso para recargar su poder mágico y ya, pero ellas no lo sabían, entonces la puerta se abrió.

Era un joven adulto de unos 25 años de cabello negro con mechas blancas, usaba unas gafas amarillas en su frente, sus ojos eran de una tonalidad azul añil, su tez era muy pálida, como si no saliera al sol nunca, llevaba un traje negro y una bata de laboratorio con el nombre de Yamahiko Suruga.

– Hola Yume, otra vez una pelea con Karasuba, realmente siento pena por ustedes, ella es la que más se aburre, sus métodos para llamar su atención son muy violentos, pero no importa cuánto trate, jamás deja esos actos tan violentos – Dijo Yamahiko.

– No importa Yako, esta vez estuve cerca de morir, sino fuera por ese niño, pero creo que algo le paso en el combate contra Karasuba y se desmayó – Dijo Yume a su doctor y este miro al niño en la cápsula.

– Cuando Kazehana me lo contó creí que era una broma – Dijo Yamahiko con sorpresa – Pensar que un niño pudiera con Karasuba… No tiene nada – Dijo tras ver al niño, pero eso confundió a Yume, quien estaba preocupada y eso no pasó desapercibido por Yamahiko – Solo necesita recargar su poder mágico y estará bien, pero al mirar su cuerpo veo que paso en un duro entrenamiento – Yume miro al niño – Diría que estaría por el número 50 al 20 y con unos instintos del 1 al 10, sea quien sea, es muy fuerte y será aún más poderoso – Dijo el Doc. Con una sonrisa.

Yume miro al niño, su corazón latía como loco al verlo, su mirada pasaba a sus labios, llenándola con el deseo de besarlos, lo que la sonrojaba.

– Así que el destino encontró a su Ashikabi – Yume miro con sorpresa a Yamahiko, no se esperaba esas palabras – Cuando una Sekirei conoce a su Ashikabi, ella lo sentirá, la persona a quien servirá eternamente, a la persona que amara y ayudará, esa es la ley entre las Sekireis, como el pelear entre ellas, pero solo eso, aunque parece que Karasuba si busca matarlas – Dijo Yamahiko con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero noto como Yume no le comprendía – Si no estás segura, te digo que será Karasuba quien lo haga 1ro – Yume giro a ver a su doctor de nave – Un hombre logro "domarla", en serio crees que no reaccionara a eso.

Yume imagino a Karasuba y a Natsu un poco más grande abrazados y besándose una y otra vez y eso la molesto.

– En una hora saldrá, piensa si harás la ceremonia o no – Entonces el hombre salió de la enfermería.

Yume volvió a mirar los labios de Natsu y ella se imaginó con él en sus brazos mientras se besaban y le gustó la idea, entonces dijo – Un Ashikabi… ahora no suena tan mal – Y con una sonrisa esperaría para sellar el pacto con Natsu.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN EL CUARTO DE KARASUBA*-*-*-*-***_

En el cuarto de la mujer asesina, ella estaba en su cama, con su mano en su húmeda intimidad y pellizcando sus pezones mientras se movía salvajemente con la imagen de Natsu mayor sobre ella, metiéndole lo que era la parte más importante de un hombre.

Imaginaba que sus dedos eran lo que Natsu le metería – Ahh~ are a ese hombre mío~ - Gemía imaginando a su Ashikabi.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*1 HORA DESPUÉS EN LA ENFERMERIA*-*-*-*-***_

Natsu había sido sacado y ahora estaba despertando, miro su cuerpo y se sentía como nuevo, incluso mejor que cuando empezó su duro entrenamiento para ser tan fuerte como su padre, de la nada 4 olores llamaron su atención y se encontró con Yume, Miya, Kazehana y con Yamahiko, entonces algo inesperado paso.

Yume delante de sus 2 amigas y de Yamahiko quien sonreía, miraron como Yume beso a Natsu y una luz apareció, en donde en su espalda aparecieron unas hermosas alas de luz, mientras ella sentía como era el poder y calor de Natsu, cuando se separaron, Natsu estaba más rojo que el cabello de Erza.

– En el nombre del destino, las cadenas derretidas no detendrán nuestro vuelo – Dijo ella sellando el pacto con su Ashikabi.

– Debes de estar sorprendido, así que deja te lo explico – Dijo Yamahiko y Natsu volteo a verlo – Yume, Karasuba, Miya y Kazehana y otras 2 personas más, todas ellas son Sekireis, una especie alienígena que está destinada a batallar entre ellas, pero no a matarse… aunque Karasuba haya cambiado su código, ellas buscan algo llamado Ashikabi – Explicó el científico y Natsu movió su cabeza.

– ¿Anshi-Baji? – Pregunto tiernamente Natsu, causando que las féminas lo abrazaran.

– Ashikabi – Corrigió Yamahiko con una gota al ver a las Sekireis – Son como un maestro, ellos dan órdenes y ellas obedecen, ellas tienen voluntad, así que pueden negarse, pero usualmente siempre siguen las ordenes de su Ashikabi, la manera de hacer a una persona un Ashikabi es a través de un beso como el que te acaba de dar Yume para convertirte en un Ashikabi, de manera que ahora eres el amo de Yume – Natsu miro a la castaña.

– Estaremos juntos de hoy para siempre – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba más a su amo.

– Un Ashikabi puede tener más de una Sekirei, por ende, una Sekirei como Ashikabi pueden saber que están destinados, sin haberse visto, Yume es la No. 8 y hay 108 Sekireis existentes, entonces hay una posibilidad de que solo Yume sea tu Ashikabi o haya más entre esos números – A Natsu le costaba entender, pero lo hacía.

De la nada la puerta fue cortada y apareció una desnuda Karasuba, que hizo que Natsu se sorprendiera y que unas manchas rosadas aparecieran ligeramente en sus mejillas, de la nada miro a todos lados para ver a Natsu, Karasuba ya había sentido que Yume firmó el contrato antes, pero no perdería.

A una gran velocidad tomo al niño, eso sorprendió a todos, incluso a Miya, Karasuba jamás había sido tan rápida, entonces miraron como tenía al niño y espanto a los presentes, salvo hasta que beso al niño quien abrió los ojos con si fueran platos por el repentino beso, de la nada una cálida sensación golpeo el cuerpo de la Sekirei Negra, y unas alas de luz de una tonalidad oscura aparecieron en su espalda.

– Con las oscuras plumas cortaré todo lo que se ponga sobre ti, con el filo eterno de mi lealtad – Y ahora las Sekireis y el doctor estaban aún más sorprendidos por lo que pasó.

Karasuba hizo al niño peli rosa su Ashikabi, eso era algo que ni en un millón de años se esperarían los presentes, su boca tocaba el suelo con una mirada de incredibilidad.

– Me domaste y me retaste, me dañaste y te enfrentaste a mi espada, mi corazón está hecho un desastre, serás mi Ashikabi de hoy y para siempre, estaré a sus deseos y estaré con usted, hasta el último día de mi vida – Dijo Karasuba al hombre que hizo latir su corazón.

Nadie incluso Yamahiko quien si había adivinado que eso iba a pasar podía reaccionar bien, pero agito su cabeza… y de la nada recordó algo muy importante.

– Puede que no sea el mejor momento – Las mujeres vieron al doctor – Pero no estamos en Magnolia por un tiempo – Eso dejo con los ojos bien abiertos a las chicas, aún tenían una misión – Natsu – El nombrado miro al doctor – Veras, nosotros formamos un grupo y buscamos detener cosas que están por pasar en el mundo, pero no es en Magnolia, es en un lugar mucho más grande, Yume y Karasuba vendrán, no sé si quieras, pero porque no vienes – Pregunto el doctor, iluminando los rostros de las 2 mujeres siervas de su Ashikabi quienes entristecieron.

– Y adónde vamos – Pregunto inocentemente Natsu.

– Al espacio, a una aventura espacial, donde hay mundo sin conocer y aventuras a la vuelta de las estrellas, incluso seres vivos que puedes conocer – Dijo Yamahiko, pero Natsu tenía una sola duda más y una de suma importancia, que cambiaría la gran aventura que podría tener – Algún día volveremos a Fiore – Y entonces Yamahiko miro a Natsu.

– Natsu – Dijo Yamahiko poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Natsu y mirando los ojos del niño – La verdad es que…

* * *

 _ **Y con esto acabamos el prólogo del fic, que les parece, este es un fic como ya dije, por petición de un comentario, así que, espero que te haya gustado Kytsuneblue.**_

 _ **Qué piensan de que Natsu sea el Ashikabi de Yume y Karasuba, o que su aventura sea en el espacio, la pelea verbal entre Natsu y Grey o la mini batalla de Natsu y Karasuba.**_

 _ **Las parejas… no tengo, únicamente sé que será Natsu x Harem, aparte de eso no se me ocurre nada, así que como en otros fics, estoy abierto a ideas de parejas y personajes para el Harem de Natsu, ya sea de Fairy Tail o de otro anime, manga o videojuego.**_

 _ **El Harem de Natsu:**_

 _Karasuba, Yume, Miya, Kazehana._

 _[El Harem puede crecer o disminuir, todo depende de los comentarios de los lectores o de mi decisión, son libres de dar opciones]._

 _ **Y bien, de esta manera acabo el Fic…**_

 _ **Sin más que escribir…**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego…**_

 _ **Dejen un Review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Review:_**

 **Natsu 03:**

 _Lo pensare._

 **Tree of Sakuras:**

 _Pues con Miya y Kazehana, sera aún un secreto, sobre Matsu... lo dejare a tu imaginación, y sobre las magas de Fairy Tail, sera tras un largo rato para hablar de ese tema, lo explicare un poco en este y el próximo capítulo._

 **Dan XD 1507:**

 _Pues no esperes más._

 **Kytsuneblue:**

 _Sobras las chicas lo estaré considerando en grande, pues tengo que planear toda, así que no diré nada por ahora sobre las chicas, pero no te preocupes, pienso sorprenderte con la historia y como encuentra Natsu a otras personajes para el Harem._

 **X Mister Dark X:**

 _Miya ya esta confirmada, pero no diré nada sobra las chicas de Fairy Tail, sino hasta que Natsu regrese a Magnolia._

 **Uknow:**

 _No esperes más._

 **Zafir09:**

 _Sobre Mariya y Kazehana ya están en el Harem, el cambio o auto-control de Karasuba también ya esta por aparecer, sobre Lisanna, como dije ya antes, las chicas de Fairy serán únicamente cuando Natsu regrese a Fiore, aunque sí, ya que me gusta la pareja y Lisanna tiene sentimientos por Natsu, así que es la único que diré esta dentro de su Harem._

 **Alucard 77:**

 _En 1ra, me encanta tu nombre, que gran personaje, me alegra saber que mi narrativa sea buena, como que te gustara el beso, sobre Uzume lo pensare, además de las chicas, incluso unos temas están al terminar el capítulo, creo que cuando tenga tiempo, leeré tus fic`s, algunos me llamaron la atención._

 **Joker Jojo 88:**

 _Me alegra saber que te a gustado el fic._

 **Guest:**

 _Sobre Miya, ya esta en el Harem, sobre Karasuba poco a poco iré llevando su cambio y su rivalidad, sobre Yume, es como Musubi, y no le veo problema con que sea Kazehana. así que solo espera a saber que pasara._

 **David Ross 19:**

 _Sobre las opciones lo pensare, pero como en este capítulo se toma parte de eso, la fuerza entre las Sekireis es un tema que tomare un poco más adelante, así que solo espera a que llegue a un tema más profundo para eso, pero diré que el poder de las Sekireis son más fuertes que los magos y más aun si son niños, así que el poder, más adelante lo resolveré._

 **León** **Solitario:**

 _El viaje ya empieza, con nuevas aventuras, nuevas amistades y mucho Ecchi, además que me alegra saber que te gusto el Fic._

 **Edu:**

 _Cual técnica de Archer, la verdad no logro ver algo de mi fic, del cual haya sacado técnicas tan geniales como las del espíritu heroico Emiya o del rey de los Héroes, Gilgamesh, pues solo mostré el fuego y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, así que me da curiosidad, porque crees que Natsu uso técnicas de UBW._

 **Veizser:**

 _Sobre las chicas de Fairy Tail, no tocare ese tema sino hasta que Natsu regrese a la tierra._

 **Takasugi 01:**

 _Pues no esperes más._

 **Lux 01:**

 _Sobras eso personajes déjame ver como pueden entrar y si todas pueden, agradezco los nombres y espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy._

 **Ivan:**

 _Agradezco los nombres, solo deme tiempo para poder ver como y si todos pueden entrar._

 **Kaze in the Face:**

 _Me alegra mucho escuchar eso._

 **Guest:**

 _El comentario no esta terminado, no escribiste los animes que pedías para el fic._

* * *

 _ **El Harem de Natsu:**_

 _Karasuba, Yume, Miya, Kazehana._

 _[El Harem puede crecer o disminuir, todo depende de los comentarios de los lectores o de mi decisión, son libres de dar opciones]._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1.- La Aventura.**_

Natsu estaba esperando la respuesta del Hakase Yamahiko, esperando saber si regresarían a Fiore algún día o no.

\- La verdad no tenemos un motivo para volver, nosotros buscamos a las demás Sekireis por el espacio, una vez completada la misión, buscaríamos aventuras o un lugar... si vienes volveríamos a Fiore, pero aparte de esa razón, ninguna - Natsu pensó en las palabras de Yamahiko.

\- De acuerdo, vamos al espacio - Dijo el mago con una sonrisa en cara.

Las 2 Sekireis sonrieron, entonces Natsu se uniría a la misión de rescatar a las Sekireis, pero Natsu tenía una duda.

\- Y donde se encuentran las demás Sekireis - Yamahiko miro al mago y este inclino su cabeza a un lado.

\- ... En el espacio Natsu - Repitió Yamahiko al mago - Iremos al espacio, planeta por planeta buscando a las Sekireis restantes - Natsu entonces se sorprendo.

\- Increíble - Dijo Natsu con estrellas en los ojos -... Pero en esta nave hay un lugar donde entrenar - Ante esa preguntas todos miraron al mago peli rosa - Es que ya que tengo toda mi energía e iremos al espacio y pueden haber criaturas muy fuertes, realmente quisiera entrenar y hacerme más fuerte - Dijo Natsu a los presentes.

\- Yo creo que ye eres bastante fuerte, pero si tanto quieren entrenar ya... deja que Miya te muestre el lugar - Dijo señalando a la pelimorada quien asintió.

Natsu y la joven peli morada caminaron a la salida, entonces cuando la puerta se cerro, indicando la ida de los 2, las Sekireis miraron a Yamahiko.

\- Entonces - Pregunto Kazehana a Yamahiko.

\- La verdad no se que decir, su poder esta en desarrollo, lo único por lo que logro derrotar a Karasuba fue porque el cuerpo de Karasuba lo tomo como su Ashikabi, entonces su fuerza disminuyo para que no dañara a Natsu - Dijo el doctor sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Con razón sentí que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba como siempre - Dijo Karasuba recordando su batalla contra Natsu.

\- Pero con un buen entrenamiento y grandes retos, su poder sera igual o mayor al de Miya - Los ojos de las Sekireis se abrieron - Por ahora, nos concentraremos en nuestra tarea, esperaremos a que Matsu y Mutsu regresen, luego buscaremos a la 1ra Sekirei y nos iremos a ese planeta - Dijo Yamahiko sacando un cigarro y fumando lo.

\- Usted cree que otras Sekireis reaccionen a él - Pregunto Kazehana al doctor.

\- Entre más fuerte es un Ashikabi, más fuerte y más Sekireis se unirán a él... es posible, que al menos 6 reaccionen a él - Dijo Yamahiko soltando su humo - Aunque nada afirme mi opinión - Entonces miro un mapa estelar.

* * *

Natsu y Miya caminaban por los pasillos de la nave, Natsu con un tarareo mientras miraba todo el lugar con asombro y viendo hasta la más diminuta cantidad de polvo, aunque fuera muy poco, el lugar era muy limpio.

Miya por su parte observaba al mago de rosada cabellera, había algo en él que llamaba su atención, pero no lograba descubrir el que, solo se le quedaba observando al joven mago con suma curiosidad, deseando saber que es lo que buscaba de él.

* * *

Tras un rato, Natsu conocía la mayoría de las habitaciones de la nave, claro que tendría que repetir la visita de las habitaciones, de lo contrario se perdería en menos de una semana, por lo cual lo más importante sería el recordar cada habitación, en especial la de entrenamiento.

Pero sin mucho más que hacer, Natsu junto con Miya regresaron con los demás, pero Natsu capto 2 olores que

El hombre era un joven de unos 20 o 22 años de cabello plateado alborotado, quien poseia una tez algo pálida y de unos ojos de color avellana y una mirada seria, usaba un traje negro parecido a los ninjas y que dejaba la parte delantera del pecho expuesta, a su lado, poseía una espada bastante afilada, usando unas sandalias y una bufanda amarilla.

\- Así que ya han regresado - Dijo Miya a los 2 presentes, quienes voltearon a ver a Miya y notando a una persona desconocida.

\- Hace como unos 5 minutos aproximadamente - Dijo el joven a la peli morada - Y por cierto... quien es él niño y porque esta dentro de la nava - Pregunto el joven apuntando a Natsu con su espada, entonces mirando la situación - No me digan que Miya salio shotacona y ha secuestrado a ese niño para misteriosos motivos - Pregunto el joven en clara forma de burla.

\- Es tal y como parece, con razón no había encontrado una resonancia en todo este tiempo - Dijo Kazehana al joven peli platino - Pero que se le puede hacer, es algo problemático, tu que piensas Matsu - Pregunto la flor de aire a la peli naranja-castaña.

\- Al parecer Miya-tan desea llevar al niño a un mundo de deseos sin control, y pensar que Miya-tan tuviera esos gustos, o que Mutsu-tan lo notara tan rápido... - Dijo la científica, quien cayó al ver como una cantidad de cosas fueron cortadas a la mitad y que del cuerpo de Miya saliera un aura asesina morada y una máscara Oni arriba de ella.

\- Perdón, creo que no escuche muy bien lo que dijeron - Dijo Miya con una aterradora sonrisa angelical que hizo temblar de miedo a Natsu.

\- Genial Miya, asustaste al niño - Dijo Yamahiko a la pelimorada quien volteo a ver a Natsu, y este perdió el color, cuando los ojos de la máscara lo vieron también, rápidamente quitó ese aura, pero no calmó a Natsu y de su futuro miedo a Miya - Bueno como sea, el es Natsu, el Ashikabi de Karasuba y Yume.

De la nada, todo el ambiente cayó pesado y en silencio únicamente con las incrédulas y hasta indescriptibles miradas de los 2 Sekireis, entonces vieron al niño y luego a Yamahiko durante 2 minutos seguidos, provocando que Yamahiko asintiera a los pensamientos de sus compañeros, quienes solo miraron con pena al pobre niño.

\- Ahora solo puedo sentir una gran e inmensa pena por él - Dijo Mutsu mirando a Natsu, quien puso una mirada de confusión - Alégrate, viviste una buena, algo corta, pero una buena vida - Dijo Mutsu con gran pena al niño peli rosado.

\- No te preocupes, prepararemos una gran ceremonia de funeral - Dijo Matsu con una sonrisa.

\- Que se supone que significa eso - Preguntaron unas enojadas Karasuba y Yume a sus compañeros.

\- Buenos, es que cuando ustedes 2 están juntas... creo que lo que sucedió en el planeta del sistema Shoan, lo dice todo - Dijo Mutsu a las 2 jóvenes Sekireis de Natsu - Sino se controlan la una a la otra, es muy probable que terminen matando a su Ashikabi - Dijo con gran simpleza el espadachín masculino.

\- Ahí tengo que concordar con Matsu-tan, sino se controlan y tratan de llevarse bien, el niño terminara muriendo - Dijo Matsu ahora - Yume esta bien, dado que pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, no hay muchos problemas, pero es todo lo contrarió contigo Karasuba - Dijo Matsu a la mujer espadachín - Tu, con tu intenso instinto asesino, no eres exactamente... lo mejor para ser una Sekirei con un niño - Karasuba al escuchar eso, se enfado y estaba por desenvainar su espada - Vez, no ha pasado ni un segundo y solo piensas en cortarme - Dijo Matsu a la fiera espadachína de ropaje negro.

\- Concuerdo con Mutsu, debido a tu violento carácter, el niño corre peligro de muerte, es por eso, que considero que deberías controlar tus emociones, de lo contrario algo le podría pasar - Dijo Mutsu a la mujer con la cual había tenido reñidos duelos desde hace ya mucho tiempo - Pero, por ahora, a que sistema iremos ahora - Pregunto Mutsu a Yamahiko, dejando de lado a la más peligrosa de todas las Sekireis del mundo, la cual estaba mirando su espada con mucha devoción.

\- Al parecer, el más cercano es el sistema "Vorx", donde posiblemente haya una - Dijo Yamahiko viendo la computadora donde mostraba todo tipo de galaxias y planetas, entonces, apuntando a uno - Nos iremos hoy al atardecer, si hay algo que quieran comprar, vayan ahora - Dijo Yamahiko a las personas con las cuales estaban por viajar al espacio.

\- Hai - Dijeron los Sekireis.

\- Okey - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en cara.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN LA TARDE*-*-*-*-***_

Todos habían acabado lo que quedaba por hacer y habían regresado a la nave como ordeno Yamahiko, por lo que era hora de partir.

Los Sekireis quienes estaban en la puerta de la nava, miraron a Natsu, quien su mirada estaba pegada al cielo carmesí del ocaso, un brillo en sus ojos onixs, su mirada de despedida silenciosa, a su vez, el viento moviendo su ropa y cabello, como la de una persona despidiéndose de todo lo que amaba y amara, entonces con un ligero susurro dijo - Hasta que nos volvamos a ver - Y subió las escaleras a la nave.

\- No es tarde para que cambies de opinión, aun puedes quedarte - Dijo algo triste Yume, pues deseaba que su Ashikabi fuera feliz, aún si significaba que se tuvieran que separar, pero Natsu negó, agarrando su manga derecha y romperla.

Entonces los ojos de las adultos pasaron al tatuaje en rojo en el hombro de Natsu, como si fuera una rojiza hada, tan rojo como el fuego, entonces Natsu dijo - No cambiare de opinión, en este viaje me haré más fuerte, tanto que Igneel se sorprenderá, seré tan fuerte, para no volver a perder, iré - Dijo con una mirada muy segura, a la vez que alzaba su mano y con su delo gordo y el indice formando una L.

Esa imagen se quedo grabada en la memoria de los Sekireis.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN LA CASA DREYAR*-*-*-*-***_

En la casa del maestro del gremio, Makarov Dreyar, un anciano hombre de unos 50 y tantos años, quien caminaba algo gracioso, de pequeño tamaño y de un poco de cabello a los lados de la cara como su bigote de un color canoso, una tez blanco y unos ojos negros, usando una camisa amarilla y un pantalón azul como una capa o un abrigo blanco con el signo de los 10 magos santos en su espalda.

Llegando a su casa, con una sonrisa en cara al ver a su familia feliz como siempre, no podía más que sonreír como un padre con una gran felicidad, pero al mirar, noto una carta y por la escritura noto que era del hijo que salió temprano del gremio, y como todo buen padre, algo no le gustaba de la actual situación.

Tomando la carta, la abrió y la leyó, entonces sus ojos se abrieron y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, tras ver la carta.

\- Natsu - Dijo Makarov al mirar la carta y luego el cielo, notando las estrellas, entonces juntando sus manos y pidió a las estrellas su deseo - "Que mi hijo regrese sano y salvo" - Entonces entro a su hogar con una mirada preocupada y preparando el mensaje para los del Gremio.

* * *

En el espacio, Natsu miraba por la ventana la hermosa vista de su planta, mientras se preparaba para las aventuras que tendría en los misteriosos y posiblemente peligrosos mundos donde iría con sus nuevos amigos.

\- No te preocupes Ji-chan, regresare - Dijo con una gran determinación en sus ojos.

\- Pareces animado Natsu - Dijo una voz a espaldas del hijo del rey dragón, Natsu al voltear miro a Yamahiko - Es hermoso verdad - Pregunto con una sonrisa mirando el planeta.

\- Sí - Dijo Natsu a Yamahiko, entonces volteo a verlo - Como era tu mundo - Pregunto con clara curiosidad infantil al gran científico de la nave.

\- Mi planeta era muy hermoso, mucha vegetación y mucha agua, animales y personas convivían en paz, no había guerras ni peleas, todos se apoyaban entre si, de manera que todo el mundo fuera feliz - Dijo Yamahiko con una gran y cálida sonrisa mirando Earthland, a Natsu le pareció un lugar muy increíble - Pero - Entonces su mirada paso a una triste y algo fría, lo que sorprendió a Natsu por el cambio del científico - Un día, una raza alienigena vino a conquistar nuestra tierra, nosotros pacíficamente nos rendimos y entregamos nuestro planeta, pero no deseaban la tierra o el planeta - Natsu miro a Yamahiko quien recordaba un duro pasado - Buscaban una batalla, pero nosotros eramos pacifistas, odiábamos la violencia... cuando sus deseos de pelea no se calmaron con nosotros... llamaron a nuestro mundo basura y... - Unas lagrimas caían de los cerrados ojos de Yamahiko, recordando los gritos y lagrimas de su gente - Mataron a toda nuestra raza, niños, adultos, abuelos, todos fueron cruelmente asesinados - Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron con terror - Gracias a mi familia, escape con vida, pero... - Y la historia continuaba - Cuando no quedaba nadie, los invasores... destruyeron el planeta, hasta que solo flotara polvo en el espacio, sin un solo recuerdo, sin nada que recordara nuestro planeta... nada - Natsu sintió una gran ira como un gran dolor en su corazón.

\- Lo siento - Se disculpo, no era su intención que Yamahiko recordara algo que no debía o que le doliera tanto.

\- No importa - Dijo limpiando sus ojos - Ya es pasado, la historia se escribió como quiso el destino, el llorar no cambiara nada - Dijo pasando su mano en la cabeza de Natsu - Vamos a comer, debes tener hambre - Dijo con una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro.

\- No estas enfadado o con resentimiento a esa raza - Pregunto Natsu, sabiendo que le dolía, quería saber esa respuesta.

\- El odio y la venganza, no son cosas de mi raza, aunque efectivamente, durante un tiempo odie a la raza invasora, pero no podía hacer nada y a mis seres queridos que me ayudaron a escapar y vivir, dudo que querían que me convirtiera en un vengador, así que, ya hace mucho, que perdona a esa raza por ello - Dijo con simpleza, aunque a Natsu le sorprendió bastante esas palabras - Las personas que perdonan son más fuertes que las que odian, nunca olvides eso Natsu - Dijo Yamahiko para irse y dejar solo a Natsu con sus pensamientos, los cuales se pegaban a esas palabras.

\- No lo entiendo - Dijo mirando el oscuro al rededor del espacio.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN UN PLANETA DEL SISTEMA VORX*-*-*-*-***_

En un planeta de una tierra negra y morado, en la tierra, pasaban cosas.

En una cuidad en ese planeta, se encontraba en un caos, donde edificios, calles, y más cosas estaban siendo o fueron destrozadas, en el centro, unas personas peleaban con todo su poder, para evitar el avance de algún grupo y hacer que la gente escapara y se pusiera a salvo, aunque algunas personas no lograban sacar a relucir todo su poder ante la noticia dada por el lado enemigo.

\- Continúen, no podemos permitirnos el retirarnos, aun si nuestro General no esta libre, debemos pelear, salvar a todos los que podamos y regresar por nuestro general, no retrocedan, avancen y peleen, para que podamos ver el mañana con nuestros seres amados - Grito una femenina voz a todo el campo de batalla, tomando el lugar, del 2do al mando, con gran poder y fuerzas en sus palabras.

\- Esto esta muy feo, no veo una forma de poder llevar a una vuelta nuestra situación - Dijo otra voz femenina cerca de la 1ra - Sin el general, no podemos hacer mucho, los soldados pierden su valentía, su determinación esta muy baja, no encuentro forma de poder dar vuelta a esta situación - Su voz sonaba cada vez más desesperada.

\- Si necesitamos determinación, entonces... - Dijo la 1ra sombra - Soldados, guerreros, padres y hombres como mujeres que se han unido a esta batalla con el deseo de proteger a lo que aman, con el deseo de salir victoriosos, que creyeron en las palabras de nuestro general, levanten espadas y peleen, combatan a quienes les robaron su libertad, y que el General busca recuperar - Grito y todos escuchaban sus palabras - El General fue capturado, pero eso no importa, pues el cree en todos ustedes - Ante esas palabras las personas miraron a su vice-capitana - Miren al cielo, he ahí la muestra de la confianza de nuestro general - Y los ojos de todos se fue al cielo.

En plena noche, cuando todo era débilmente iluminado por las 3 lunas, con el brillo de las estrellas, pero tapadas por las nubes del cielo.

Tan grande como la misma luna, tan brillante como el mañana, tan hermosos que fácilmente uno podría perderse en eso, un blanco brillante que no dañaba la vista, tan hermoso como el oro blanco, en el cielo nocturno, un sol había aparecido.

El sol blanco, la cual era el símbolo de la persona que lideraba esa rebelión, el sol blanco y hermoso, ese sol, lleno de confianza y determinación a la gente, quien fuertemente regreso el ataque a los invasores.

Entonces las personas estaban mirando como el sol, el regalo de su actual líder había animado a su gente, con una sonrisa en cara no podían dejar de ver eso.

\- Si el es a quien la gente sigue, la esperanza es algo que aperase cuando más lo necesitan, esa es la fuerza de nuestro general - Dijo la 1ra sombra a su compañera - No te rindas tan pronto, Uzume, pronto, este planeta recobrar su paz y su libertad - Dijo la sombra a la joven, la cual era iluminada por el sol.

Una joven de unos 17 o 19 años, de un cabello castaño largo, con unos mechones largos en los lados de su cabeza, atado en una cola de caballo de lado, su tez clara como el melocotón, sus ojos marrones grandes y brillantes, quien usaba un traje de tela blanco, dejando el centro de su generoso busto, un tipo de falda blanca y unas medias blancas con unos zapatos negros, en la parte del pecho decía #10.

\- Hai - Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara - "Es cierto, no debo dudar del General" - Pensó con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía sus manos como si fuera a rezar.

La 1ra sombra sonrió al ver eso, mirando el cielo, al sol, representación de esa persona y la victoria.

Y sin saberlo, pronto el destino de ese planeta, llegaría con una nueva aventura.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto, acabamos el 1er capítulo de Dragón Ashikabi._**

 ** _Que les pareció, la verdad, estaba algo inspirado para esta historia, sobre la fuerza de Natsu, es la de un niño, no es muy fuerte, pero fue capaz de derrotar a Karasuba porque el cuerpo de Karasuba reacciono a Natsu y no quiso lastimarlo, por eso es que gano, no indicada que sea más fuerte que Karasuba._**

 ** _Sobre el tema del viaje al espacio, creo que el capítulo de hoy lo explico, Natsu ira de planeta a planeta con los demás, para encontrar a las Sekireis y ver su mundo._**

 ** _Uzume sera la 1ra Sekirei en verse, en un mundo en guerra, que pasara._**

 ** _Ahora, una cosa más._**

 ** _No olviden que Sekirei, es un ser que busca su Ashikabi, así que, Natsu no será el único con un Harem o puede que sí, además advierto, que pase a sus peticiones, pueden haber parejas que pidan o no, así que espero entiendan eso._**

 ** _No obstante, se sigue pensando eso, no digo que es imposible o que puede ser, todo dependerá de cómo avance el fic, así que._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	3. Eventos y Descubrimiento

**_Review:_**

 **Bladetri:**

 _No se si Musubi aparecerá, pero las otras 2 creo que ya las he confirmado para las Sekireis de Natsu._

 **Lux01:**

 _No se sobre las magas, pues sería hasta el regreso de Natsu a la tierra y que empiece todo en ese mundo, pero como ya dije, Natsu debe de regresar 1ro a la tierra._

 **Zafir09:**

 _Sobre Miya, tendrás que esperar un poco más, sobre las interacciones de Natsu y las demás Sekireis, como las que ya tiene, serán en los próximos capítulos, pues apenas esta entrando en lo que es la misión y vida de los viajeros galácticos._

 **Tree of Sakuras:**

 _Creo que quisiste decir Akitsu en vez de Alisa y sobre lo de Miya y Kazehana, hay que esperar un poco más, el mago peli rosado debe de poder convivir muy bien en su nueva familia antes de poder ir más allá de eso._

 **Joker Jojo 88:**

 _Me alegra saber que te ha gustado y ojala te guste este capítulo de hoy._

 **Fairy Era DS:**

 _Espero yo también eso, con el tiempo que tengo, sería bueno en realidad._

 **Miguel Puente de Jesus:**

 _Me alegra saber que te haya gustado y que te guste este capítulo._

 **Wolf 1990:**

 _Pues tendrás que esperar para saber eso, pues falta mucho para que vuelvan, sobre las Sekireis, también tendrás que esperar, wuajajajaja._

 **Kenshiro 64 Hokuto no Ken:**

 _La verdad es algo que valdrá la pena ver o en mi caso escribir, aunque como ya he dicho antes, para que eso pase, falta un largo camino._

 **Kytsuneblue:**

 _Tu habrás dado la idea y todo, pero yo sigo siendo el escritor, además, como diablos Grey llegaría al espacio, es imposible que Grey fuera al espacio y fuera un Ashikabi, en todo caso, sobre eso de las Sekireis y Ashikabis, se revela un poco en este capítulo._

 ** _SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, DISFRUTEN DEL CAPÍTULO._**

* * *

 _ **Ashikabis & Sekireis.**_

 _ **Sekirei de Natsu:**_ _Karasuba, Yume._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2.- Eventos y descubrimiento**_ _ **.**_

Volando en el espacio, mirando únicamente la oscuridad del infinito espacio y la poca luz de las estrellas, habían pasado cerca de unos 2 meses desde su partida, pero no habían llegado a un lugar donde estuviera una Sekirei, aparentemente faltaba un largo tramos para el sistema Vorx, por lo que debía esperar pacientemente.

\- Pareces algo intrigado con algo, Natsu - Dijo una voz a su espalda, por el tono de voz, reconoció rápidamente a quien habló en su espalda - Mirar las estrellas es relajante y calmante, ayuda a purificar la mente, es un gran ejercicio para los espadachines y no es algo que un Berserker haga normalmente - Dijo burlona-mente al conocer el carácter explosivo del niño, quien frunció el ceño - Es raro verte alejado de todos y sin pedirle a Yume que te entrene - Ante ese comentario Natsu respondió.

\- Urusai Mutsu, simplemente estaba pensando en algo - Dijo Natsu ofendido con el espadachín que igualaba a Karasuba - Tu sabes cual era la raza que caso y destruyo a la gente de Yamahiko - Pregunto Natsu a Mutsu, la verdad, eso era algo que tenía ocupada su mente, quería saber quién fue la raza que hizo tan atroz acto, Yamahiko podía no buscar venganza, por lo que, tal vez el debía hacerlo en su lugar.

\- Es inútil - Como si leyera la mente de Natsu, Mutsu contesto secamente, el mago miró al Sekirei, quien a su vez miro el espacio infinito - El imperio **[Deviluke]** , una de las 4 fuerzas espaciales más temidas de todos los universos no son juegos, su poder, militar y económico, no hay forma de que puedas intentar destruirlos y vengarte inútilmente por Yamahiko - Dijo Mutsu con una tranquila y calmada voz, lo que llamó la atención de Natsu - [Solaris], **[Deviluke]** , [Lunavera] y **[Abe]** , estos 4 reinos, son los más grandes y poderosos imperios de los universos, hacerse enemigos de ellos, es lo mismo que pedir que los eliminen, incluso si matas a su rey, tienen una gran línea de descendientes, todos y cada uno de ellos muy poderosos.

\- Que tanto - Pregunto el peli rosado al espadachín.

\- Lo suficiente como para matar a un rey dragón en su máxima potencia - Los ojos del mago se abrieron, incluso si su poder era equivalente a un dragón (A futuro), tardaría mucho para igualar a Igneel y eso lo sabía muy bien - Según he oído, los príncipes son bestias de batallas disfrazados de personas, no importa que suceda, no debes de meterte en su camino... aunque la familia Deviluke, solo posea mujeres en su línea de sucesión - Dijo Mutsu a Natsu - Además, "Aquel que perdona se hace más fuerte que aquel que odia", son las palabras de Yamahiko cree, no le tomes importancia a esa historia del pasado, no importa lo que trates, de nada sirve, pues nada cambiara lo que ya paso.

Natsu no estaba conforme con eso, no era justo, acaso estaba bien que solo lo dejara pasar, Yamahiko era su amigo, acaso en serio estaba bien con que su planeta fuera destruido y el no pudiera hacer nada, Natsu no estaba satisfecho con eso, no podía aceptar eso, pero de la nada.

 ** _[ALARMA][ALARMA][ALARMA]_**

El sonido de una alarma se escucho y el área se lleno de una luz color rojo, Natsu se sorprendió y cuando miró a Mutsu, este tenía una mirada seria en su cara, lo que sorprendió a Natsu en gran medida.

\- Que esta pasando - Pregunto Natsu al espadachín, quien miró al mago.

\- Algo pasó, esa alarma sirve para decir que algo pasó, no se que es, pero debemos ir ahora mismo - Dijo Mutsu.

Aún si era solo un mocoso que no era tan fuerte como ellos, era un gran mago, con una magia muy capaz, además, llevaba entrenando con Yume y Karasuba desde hace ya 2 meses, mientras llegaban al sistema Vorx, para encontrar a una nueva Sekirei y ver su mundo, pero debido a lo débil que era Natsu, eso podía ser un verdadero problema, así que, entrenaba duramente, aun así, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlo.

* * *

Llegando a la sala de controles, estaban todos presentes, cada uno miraba a Yamahiko para saber porque motivo había llamado a todos con la Alarma, entonces el científico y único sobreviviente de su planeta, mostró una imagen de un sistema solar que no era Vorx y no estaba muy lejos.

\- La razón de llamarlos, es que, en nuestro viaje a ver el planeta Vorx, la máquina sintió a una Sekirei en este universo, posiblemente sean más de una, no estoy seguro, pero como es la más cercana , iremos 1ro por ella y luego veremos si la otra Sekirei sigue en Vorx - Dijo Yamahiko a los presentes, quienes asintieron a las palabras del científico, pero Natsu puso una mirada confundida - Las Sekireis parecen personas comunes y corrientes, por lo que pueden obtener el dinero para viajar en naves a otro mundo y encontrar a su Ashikabi, por lo que algunas no se quedan más de unos meses antes de irse a buscar otro lugar donde pudiera encontrarse su Ashikabi, por lo que, es posible, que cuando vayamos a ese lugar, ella haya dejado el sistema - Natsu logro entender el mensaje de Yamahiko.

\- Entonces a qué sistema iremos ahora y a cual planeta - Pregunto Matsu a Yamahiko, mientras alzaba sus lentes.

\- El sistema es, "Vistancia" y el planeta, es "Klaf" - Dijo Yamahiko como respuesta - Deberíamos tardar cerca de 2 semanas en llegar, prepárense para ese momento - Dijo Yamahiko a los presentes con una voz llena de liderazgo, entonces los Sekireis asintieron en silencio, Natsu fue el siguiente - Bien, pueden retirarse - Dijo Yamahiko y todo el mundo se retiró de la cabina.

* * *

Ya en los pasillos, Matsu fue a investigar en su habitación, Miya fue a preparar la cena y Mutsu a entrenar con la espada, en el caso de Yume, Karasuba, Natsu y Kazehana estaban sin hacer nada.

\- Iré a la cocina a tomar algo, los dejo solos - Dijo Kazehana para irse y dejar a las Sekireis solas con su Ashikabi.

Entonces los 3 se quedaron solos, faltaban 2 semanas para llegar a conocer a una nueva Sekirei, cosa que dejaba a Natsu con un sentimiento de emoción, pero a su vez, no sabía como era la vida en otros planetas.

\- Yume, Karasuba - Las sekireis miraron a su ashikabi, quien dijo con un rostro serio - Antes de que lleguemos, deseo entrenar para hacerme más fuerte, ayúdenme por favor - Ante esa petición, ambas sekireis se miraron entre si, luego a Natsu, era joven, muy joven, pelear al nivel de una sekirei, era algo muy duro y más para un ser proveniente del mundo humano.

\- De acuerdo - Dijeron las 2.

Pudiera ser peligroso, pero era una petición de su Ashikabi, además de que, si Natsu no se hacía más fuerte, algo podía pasarle y ya que no deseaban que su ashikabi fuera dañado, por lo tanto, era hora de que aprendiera de ellas.

* * *

En la cocina de la nave.

\- Qué piensas de esto - Pregunto Miya a Kazehana.

\- Es un gran chico, su espíritu y corazón harán que ambas estén en paz entre ellas - Dijo Kazehana quien estaba sentada en el suelo con una botella de Sake - Tienen suerte, son las 1ras en tener a un Ashikabi - Dijo ella en un tono algo suave y dolido mientras ponía una amarga, irónica y algo nostálgica sonrisa.

\- Así que, ¿sigues pensando en aquel niño? - Pregunto con sorpresa Miya a Kazehana.

\- Si, aun no logro olvidarlo - Dijo Kazehana mirando el techo de la nave, entonces cerró los ojos y miro aquel recuerdo.

* * *

En un escenario oscuro, estaban Miya, Karasuba, Yume, quien estaba con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de felicidad, Matsu quien miraba todo atentamente, Mutsu quien parecía que poco le importaba, Yamahiko con una mirada de "Oh vaya", mientras que Kazehana estaba delante de una sombra, de un joven posiblemente de la edad de Natsu, su cuerpo era oscurecido por la luz.

\- Por favor, conviértete en mi Ashikabi - Dijo Kazehana al niño quien puso una mirada de asombro, entonces sus ojos se suavizaron y sonrió ligeramente.

\- Me siento honrado de esas palabras, tu eres una impresionante mujer, muy hermosa y gentil, cuyo corazón es tan puro como el aire, realmente soy feliz de escuchar esas palabras - Dijo el niño a Kazehana, a su vez que sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

\- Entonces... - Antes de continuar.

\- Pero me es imposible - Y como si fueran las campanas de la cenicienta, todo lo mágico había terminado, Kazehana y sus compañeros miraron con asombro al niño y más cuando sabían lo que había pasado y tenido que hacer a su lado, alado de Kazehana desde un inició - Kaze-chan, eres una gran mujer como ya dije, por eso, no puedo ser tu Ashikabi, una mujer como tu, es un desperdicio en alguien como yo, vive, busca y encuentra a tu verdadero Ashikabi, adiós, mi bella flor del viento, que tus hermosos pétalos, atraigan a tu ashikabi, le rezaré a los dioses, por su seguridad y que conozcas a quien en verdad sea tu compañero para toda la vida - Dijo para dar media vuelta y continuar a su hogar.

\- Espera, por favor, tu eres el indicado para ser mi Ashikabi, por favor - Dijo Kazehana al niño, su corazón se rompía al verlo irse y más cuando le hablaba tan dulcemente como lo hizo ya, el niño se giro a ver a los demás y con una sonrisa dijo.

* * *

\- "Si el destino lo permite, ojalá volvamos a vernos, como quisiera ver la cara de tu Ashikabi"... Y se fue con esas palabras, realmente fue algo que nadie pudo imaginar - Dijo Miya a Kazehana con un ligero suspiro - Incluso le hiciste prometer que si se volvían a ver, y no tenías un Ashikabi, entonces él debía hacerte su Sekirei - Con una sonrisa burlona miró Miya a Kazehana.

\- Es amor, algo que no podemos controlar, por ello, esperaré a nuestro reencuentro - Dijo Kazehana con una sonrisa en cara.

\- Como digas - Dijo Miya continuando con la comida de todos.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS*-*-*-*-***_

Tras haber pasado las 2 semanas, por fin llegaron al planeta Klaf, por lo que, debían bajar y buscar a la Sekirei, aunque entonces Natsu tuvo una pequeña pregunta.

\- Por cierto, una vez que sabemos que hay una sekirei en este mundo, que es lo que hacemos - Pregunta que iba a todos, el que habló, fue Mutsu, quien al parecer, era el sub-capitán de la nave.

\- Cuando encontramos a una Sekirei, nosotros vamos al planeta, vemos que tipo de vida tiene, una pacífica, una en guerra, una en plena guerra, que puede estallar en guerra, entonces, si podemos ayudar al planeta lo hacemos, de esa manera, si el Ashikabi redice en esta tierra, cuando haya paz, la Sekirei buscará con nuestra ayuda y obtendrá a su Ashikabi, en caso de que no esté en el planeta, entonces, viene con nosotros y vamos de planeta en planeta para buscar más sekireis y/o encontrar en esos planetas un Ashikabi - Esos eran los pasos que hacían ese equipo.

Natsu entendió, era difícil de hacer de una mañana a otra, debía de estar sorprendido por ello.

Entonces la nave rápidamente desciende al planeta, solo hasta que...

\- Imposible - Dijo Matsu al ver lo que proyectaba la imagen de la pantalla.

\- Porque están aquí - Dijo Yume con clara sorpresa en su voz.

\- Esto es inesperado - Dijo Kazehana como Yume.

\- Esto es un problema - Dijo Mutsu con seriedad, pero esas palabras confundían a Natsu, pues únicamente había una sola cosa visible en la pantalla.

Un escudo de una familia, la cual portaba 2 báculos negros con oro en forma de cruz y detrás de ellos, la cara de un zorro y a los lados del escudo, las alas de un cuervo.

Natsu no notaba exactamente que tenía de terrible ese escudo, uno de los presentes lo noto y explico lo que significaba eso.

\- Natsu - El nombrado miró a Mutsu, aquel que había llamado su atención - Ese escudo... emblema, es la de una de los 4 grandes imperios del espacio - Natsu de la nada, recordó su conversación de hace 2 semanas con Mutsu - Ese es el emblema familiar de la familia **[Abe]** , lo que indica, que este universo esta bajo sus pies... oh llegamos en plena conquista - La voz de Mutsu era tan seria y llena de poder, que pudo nervioso a Natsu, quien se quedó mirando la bandera de aquel imperio.

* * *

Aterrizando lejos del campamento de la familia imperial **[Abe]** , las Sekireis, Yamahiko, Natsu y Mutsu salieron, mirando el hermoso campo que los rodeaba.

Era una hermosa pradera, un bosque cerca y con un cielo de un hermoso color azul, había también animales extraños, curiosos y más en los alrededores, no parecía que el planeta fuera a ser invadido o que haya sido poco tiempo desde una batalla, lo que indicaba que, o los que vivían en este mundo se rindieron o... la guerra pasó ya hace mucho tiempo.

No importaba la respuesta, únicamente debían de explorar el planeta, hasta lograr encontrar a la Sekirei de ese mundo.

\- Saben, usualmente se pide el permiso de aterrizaje a la central del planeta y se aterriza en un lugar poblado, no en un la pradera del planeta - Una voz ajena a los presentes impresionó a todo el mundo, entonces voltearon a donde provenía la voz.

Un adulto de uno 25 años, de un cabello negro con un mechón morado que caía a lo largo de su cabeza del lado derecho, de una tez blanca y unos ojos negros brillantes, un rostro bien definido, pero no lo suficiente para ser llamado guapo, una expresión amable y calmada que uno dudaría en alzar un arma contra él, usaba un traje elegante de gala negro, aquella persona llevaba en una funda, una espada.

\- Buenas tardes, invasores, mi nombre es Jan y ustedes, ¿quienes son? - Pregunto Jan a los presentes, quienes estaban mirando a aquel hombre.

\- Mi nombre es Yamahiko y somos exploradores, actualmente buscamos a la rara especie, "Tiron de 3 surdes" y como escuchamos que viven en mundos con fauna como esta, pensamos que este lugar era indicado para buscar, aunque como es una rara y casi extinta raza, no queríamos que gente viniera y casara a los que quedaban - Dijo Yamahiko en una mentira a la vez que sonreía amistosa-mente - Si desea, podemos mostrarle hasta ahora, nuestras notas - Dijo Yamahiko sacando un libro.

\- Hum - Dijo Jan y tomo el libro - Un Jipardo de 6 Raksam, una Malijardo de galuta, un Misfero de alas shintz y un Rentenpar de agallas calofirscas... okey, pueden continuar con la búsqueda de ese animal - Dijo Jan entregando el libro a Yamahiko - Pero los estaré vigilando por si acaso algo pasa - Entonces se retiro del lugar, dejando solos a los exploradores.

Natsu ahora estaba confundido, no se suponía que vinieron a buscar una Sekirei, entonces porque dijo Yamahiko que estaban buscando a un animal extraño.

\- Debido a que las Sekireis poseen un gran poder, si la gente equivocada se entera de su existencia, entonces, las Sekireis serian forzadas a doblegarse ante esas malas personas, por eso, no debemos decir el verdadero motivo por el cual hemos venido al planeta - Explicó sigilosamente Mutsu al joven mago, quien asintió en silencio.

* * *

En la residencia de aquel planeta, estaban múltiples soldados buscando en cada hogar, aparte de soldados, no existía otra existencia viva, por lo que, soldados con ropajes parecidos a los trajes Omnyoujis, entonces Jan se acerco a uno de los soldados.

\- Como va la búsqueda - Pregunto en un tono serio y el soldado negó con la cabeza.

\- La túnica de cuervos no esta en este pueblo, pero al parecer, se han encontrado los talismanes del zorro y el ogro de un solo brazo, junto con el báculo de nuestro rey, aparentemente, faltan otros pueblos por revisar, así que hay posibilidad de que las reliquias del _[Rey Polaris]_ se encuentren aquí - Dijo el soldado a Jan con sumo respeto.

\- Se le ha informado esto a **[D]** \- Pregunto Jan y el soldado negó con la cabeza - De acuerdo, sigan buscando, no dejaremos que buscar, hasta que el rey Yakou este de regreso a nuestro lado - Dijo Jan mientras se retiraba del lugar.

\- Hai - Dijo el soldado ante las palabras de Jan.

* * *

En otra parte del planeta, nuestros héroes caminaban en búsqueda de un pueblo donde pudiera estar la Sekirei de ese mundo, caminando desde ya un rato.

La nave, la cual tenía un modo de invisibilidad fue dejada atrás, entonces empezando la búsqueda.

\- Debo de admitir, que su llegada fue inesperada, pero bueno, no hay de qué preocuparnos, mientras no hagamos nada estúpido, podremos cumplir con la misión sin meternos con una de las 4 grandes familias imperiales de los universos - Dijo Yamahiko con una sonrisa tranquila a la vez que lideraba a todo el mundo - Pero recuerden, si la situación lo a merita, entonces pelearemos contra los Abe.

\- Hai - Dijeron todos los demás.

* * *

En una parte del bosque, habían 3 sombras, 1 pequeña, posiblemente de la edad de Erza, otro era joven posiblemente de 17 o 19 años y una gigantesca sombra que era oculta y únicamente sus ojos eran visibles.

\- Déjemelo a mí, maestro, traeré conmigo a esos 2 idiotas antes de que nos causen problemas - Dijo la sombra más pequeña a la más grande.

\- Cuento contigo, si algo llegara a pasar, entonces sería un gran problema para nosotros - Dijo la sombra más grande, con una voz llena de poder y elegancia - Si algo ocurre, entonces vean como solucionarlo, no los he entrenado durante todo este tiempo por nada - Las 2 sombras entonces se arrodillaron ante la gigante sombra - Vayan ahora.

Entonces las 2 sombras se marcharon a toda velocidad al bosque.

\- Ojala nada malo pase - Dijo la enorme sombra para cerrar los ojos y dormir con paz, hasta el regreso de a quienes mandó en una misión.

* * *

El sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, el cielo era teñido de un hermoso color naranja, lo que representaba el crepúsculo, lo que le daba una hermosa vista al bosque donde se encontraban en ese mismo momento, por lo que nuestros héroes podían disfrutar de ese hermoso lugar con paz y tranquilidad.

\- Así que nada al final eh - Dijo Mutsu con una sonrisa en cara - Me pregunto cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que encontremos a la Sekirei y su Ashikabi si ya lo tiene - Pregunta que sería difícil de responder - Por ahora, encontrar un lugar donde descansar sería lo mejor, no trajimos nada para acampar.

\- Concuerdo con Mutsu, encontrar un lugar donde alojarnos es lo mejor por ahora, así que, caminemos a ver si encontramos un pueblo donde descansar y poder continuar la búsqueda de la Sekirei - Dijo Yamahiko y los demás apoyaron esa idea.

* * *

Con la noche ocupando aquel lugar, en la oscuridad que era ligeramente iluminada por las estrellas del oscuro firmamento, lo que los dejaba capaz de caminar con calma, buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche y tener un lugar para descansar en paz y continuar con la búsqueda en la mañana.

Entonces, un pequeño pueblo se miró a lo lejos, entonces todos corrieron para poder ir y apartar una cama y descansar en aquel lugar, pero se detuvieron detrás de unos arbustos, para ver la situación de aquel pueblo.

No era nada fuera de lo común, aunque habían como uno guardias del imperio **[Abe]** , no parecía que hubiera problema, por lo que no debía de haber problemas, entonces.

\- Ocurre algo Natsu - Pregunto Yume y todos vieron al mago, quien tenía una mala cara y la nariz tapada por sus dedos.

\- Kusai (apesta) - Dijo Natsu a Yume como respuesta, pero eso no era algo que entendiera - Hay un fuerte y apestoso olor en este pueblo, es desagradable - Dijo Natsu quien no toleraba.

\- Qué es eso - Pregunto Matsu al ver algo en el pueblo.

\- Kodomo/Onnanoko - Dijeron cada uno de los presentes a la pregunta de Mutsu.

Una niña de uno años, de una piel blanco pálida, de unos muertos ojos morados, su cabello rubio que llegaba un poco antes de la espalda estaba sucio y despeinado, pero sin duda lo más llamativo y repulsivo, era el estado de su cuerpo, cortes superficiales pero muy violentos, estaba desnuda en su totalidad, gateaba con prisa, dejando sangre en su camino, lloraba silenciosamente y al parecer quería escapar de algo.

\- Y tú, adónde crees que vas - Una voz vino del lugar donde salió la niña, quien se detuvo del miedo.

Un horrible adulto salió de aquella casa, un rostro horrendo, con un cabello negro despeinado y con unos ojos negros repulsivos, esa persona no usaba nada, además de poseer una erección, estaba sudado, entonces agarro a la niña.

\- Tratando de escapar, vamos, no hagas cosas inútiles, además - Con una asquerosa sonrisa, el hombre miro el cuerpo de la niña - Te ves decente, acaso mi descendencia vivirá en ti - Se preguntó y la niña empezó a llorar.

En los arbustos, Yamahiko y los demás entendieron todo.

\- Yamahiko - La voz de Natsu llamó su atención - Dijiste que si la situación lo a meritaba se podía pelear contra los miembros del clan **[Abe]** , ¿verdad? - Pregunto y el científico asintió a las palabras del mago - Esto cuenta como, una situación que lo a merita - Pregunto el mago con una gran irá contenida en su voz.

Yamahiko respiró hondo, miró a Natsu y cuando abrió la boca.

 ** _[Karyu no Hoko] [CORTE]_**

De un corte limpió, la mano del asqueroso ser, fue cortado y la niña salió volando, entonces Mutsu, el dueño del corte la atrapó y el asqueroso hombre, fue quemado lealmente por el rugido de fuego, 5 veces más fuerte de lo normal.

Entonces los 6 guardias fueron rápidamente delante de Mutsu y Natsu, era una pequeña cantidad, por lo que sería fácil, pero entonces.

 _ **[ABRIR][SALIR]**_

Un ejercito de al menos unos 30 hombres salían de cada tienda, la cual emanaba un horrendo olor, que enfurecía más y más al mago de fuego como al único varón Sekirei.

Mutsu soltó a la niña y con su mirada le indico a donde ir, corriendo, llego a donde Yamahiko, quien estaba solo con Matsu, pues en lo que la niña corría, Miya, Kazehana, Yume y Karasuba fueron al campo de batalla.

\- Mantelos - Gritó una persona y entonces todos y cada uno de los soldados se prepararon para la batalla.

Natsu y Mutsu entonces corrieron a una velocidad increíble, Natsu tenía sus puños prendido en fuego, mientras que Mutsu se movía ágilmente.

Entonces aquellos soldados que intentaban asesinar a los 2, eran o cortados en picaditos o quemados violentamente por el fuego del asesino de dragones.

Aunque las otras Sekireis luchaban, ni siquiera Karasuba podía igualar los salvajes y brutales movimientos de los 2 hombres, lo que impresionaba a todo el mundo.

Cuerpos cortados y otros quemados hasta la muerte, la ira de ambos hombres era inmensa.

Y tras un corto tiempo, todos los soldados habían muerto.

Natsu y Mutsu, estaban en el centro del pueblo, creyendo haber acabado con todo los soldados, pero entonces.

 ** _[CLAP][CLAP][CLAP][CLAP]_**

El sonido de aplausos resonó en aquel lugar, donde una persona quien vestía con un traje de guerra de plata, quien llevaba una espada enfundada, su voz era calmada y suave, pero llena de poder, debido al casco, era imposible ver su rostro, pero algo llamó la atención de todos menos de Natsu quien no lo noto.

\- Sekirei - Dijo Mutsu y el soldado se detuvo, pero aquello sorprendió a Natsu.

\- Correcto - Dijo la persona con armadura - Yo soy el No. 50, un gusto conocerlos y... **adiós** \- Ante la última palabra, desapareció de su vista y estaba enfrente de ellos con la espada desenvainada.

De la nada, todo el tiempo se sintió muy lento, debido a la cercanía, ninguno de ellos podría evitar el ataque, estaban apunto de sentir el frió acero en sus cuellos a unos escasos centímetros.

\- **[Karyu no Hoko]** \- Un gritó... no, un rugido, acompañado de un poderoso mar de llamas, hizo que el No. 50 saltara y esquivara el ataque, a la vez que él aterrizó intacto.

\- Así que por fin sales de tu cueva - Dijo el No. 50 a la persona quien había lanzado el rugido del dragón de fuego, quien no era Natsu.

\- No esperaba verte tan pronto, No. 50 - Dijo una fémina voz al guerrero de armadura.

\- Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, No. 15 y su Ashikabi - Dijo con una voz animada y juguetona.

De un lado, habían ahora 2 personas.

Un joven de la edad de Erza, de un cabello rubio alborotado con 2 largos mechones negros que caían a los lados de la cabeza del joven, una blanca piel algo quemada por el sol, de unos ojos morados intensos que brillaban con ira, usaba una camisa amarilla de manga corta y unos pantalones negros junto con unos zapatos negros, aquel joven a su vez, poseía un anormal poder magico comparable al de Laxus.

A su lado, una hermosa joven de 17 o 19 años, de un cabello castaño largo y lacio que llegaba hasta los muslos, de una blanca piel como el melocotón, de unos ojos verdes como el jade más puro, un bellos rostro de una joven de su edad, usaba una camisa roja sin mangas de tirantes y una chamarra negra, además de un pantalón negro de cuero con unos zapatos de tacos corto, su ropa resaltaba su cuerpo, el cual era comparable al de Matsu, además de llevar un collar con el símbolo de las Sekireis y a su lado el No. 15.

\- Otra Sekirei... y un Ashikabi - Dijeron las Sekireis y Natsu al ver al joven y su compañera.

\- Peleemos una vez más, Harutora - Dijo el No. 50 al niño dragón de fuego.

\- Lamento decir, que yo seré tu oponente - Dijo la No. 15 al No. 50.

\- Acabaré rápidamente contigo, Himeji - Dijo el No. 50 a la hermosa Sekirei.

\- Eso ya lo veremos - Dijo mientras se preparaba para pelear.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto, acabamos el capítulo de hoy._**

 ** _Qué les pareció el cap de hoy._**

 ** _La verdad, ya había terminado el capítulo hace un tiempo, pero debido al hecho de que no me gusto como quedo, lo tuve que rehacer, así que, así es como termino._**

 ** _A su vez, un nuevo Ashikabi apareció junto con 2 nuevos Sekireis._**

 ** _Para quienes no hayan entendido, explicare un poco mejor la forma en que se desarrolla el fic._**

 ** _Habrá_** ** _8 Ashikabis como principales, el más importante obviamente será Natsu, pero cada Ashikabi puede tener un máximo de 7 Sekireis, incluyendo a Natsu, ahora, el 1er Ashikabi que aparece, sera el compañero, amigo y rival de Natsu, Harutora, del anime Tokyo Raven y Himeji, es Fem. Touji del mismo anime._**

 ** _Debido a que muchas de las Sekireis solo pelean cuerpo a cuerpo o con un arma en especifico, eh decidido cambiar a las Sekireis que no sean importantes por así decirlo, las principales obviamente no cambiarán, pero las otras, serán cambiadas por otros personajes de otros animes._**

 ** _A su vez, los Ashikabis serán personajes de otros animes también, como Harutora._**

 ** _Además, no pondré el nombre de una Sekirei en la lista, hasta que el contrato haya pasado._**

 ** _Como ya dije, solo tendrán 7 Sekireis cada Ashikabis, pero chicas que no sean Sekireis, son quienes entraran en el Harem._**

 ** _Sobre Kazehana, se que a través de este capítulo, algunos duden de que pasé, pero en realidad, todo tiene un motivo, solo esperen y verán cual es el motivo de porque hice que Kazehana tuviera un enamoramiento que no es Natsu, pero ya aclare en capítulos anteriores, que Kazehana y Miya serán Sekireis de Natsu._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


End file.
